You Promised Edward Elrick
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: It's a one shot about Roy Mustang's little sister made up! having huge feelings about the short wonder


Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Name: Stephanie Mustang (roy mustang's little sister)  
Looks: long black hair, brown eyes, 5'2", 104lbs, usually wears skinny jeans and tank tops, or tee shirts.  
Guy: Edward Elric

"Stephanie Mustang! What did I tell you about leaving your cloths in the bathroom?!" the Colonel hisses throwing her shorts and underwear into her room. "What if we had company over?! And why don't you ever shut your door when you're changing!" Roy wailed. "Girls are supposed to be more modest than this!"

"That won't be much of a problem right now because we don't have company over," Stephanie informed pulling her spaghetti strap over her head.

"But we DO!"

Stephanie snorted, "You mean Jean's over? Again? Is he going to be your new lover?" Stephanie laughed.

"No! Jean isn't over! Your crush -however- is," Roy smirked, leaning on the door frame.

Stephanie froze, then turned to her brother, "You almost had me there Big bro." She turned back to facing away. "Making me think that Edward Elrick-" Stephanie clasped her hands over her mouth. 'Shit I never told Roy that it was Ed that I liked,' she thought sighing heavily.

Roy chuckled, "I figured as much, Stephie. But really, don't leave your cloths around the house." Roy turns to walk out of her room and descended the stairs.

'Stupid Roy, thought that I would fall for the "your crush is down stairs and he wants to give you something" routine,' Stephanie thought searching for her pony-tail holder. "Crap," Steph whispered as she remembered that she left it in the living room counter, down stairs. As Stephanie turned the corner, she saw the blond shorty in her living room. "Edward?!" Stephanie shrieked dropping her hand from her hair, causing it to frame her face; very messily.

Ed turned around to find a her jumping back in shock. "Hello Stephie," Al smiled.

Stephanie nodded, "Hello." She glanced around the room to find her older brother.

Before she could ask where he was, Ed stated, "He asked us to come over, over two weeks ago. Didn't you know that?"

'I'm going to kill him!' Stephanie hissed in her head. "No. Brother dearest, didn't even mention that you were even coming," she said through gritted teeth. "Excuse me, Al. Edward," she bowed her head to both slightly. 'Once I get my hands on his scrawny little neck!' her eyes and hands twitching in anticipation.

.:\ In the Living Room :.

"Brother? What was wrong with Stephie?" Al asked looking at him.

The blond shrugs his shoulders, "I think that she wasn't happy to see me in her house." Edward looked at his tea, "I still think that the Colonel is awol about his little sister liking me."

"Brother, I think that she likes you too," Al broke Edwards stare off with he mug.

Ed looked at his younger brother like he was insane as well, "Al, didn't you see how she looked at me? True-"

Al interrupted, "Love, shock ... I think that anger was towards the Colonel, not you."

Ed looked away and finally spoke, "I don't know Al. I just don't know what to think about it anymore."

Al twisted his face into a sad one. 'Brother how can you be so blind?' he thought sighing.

.:\ Back with Stephanie :.

"ROY! Where are you!?" Stephanie hissed into the kitchen.

Roy looked up from the newspaper, "What are you shouting about now, Steph?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Edward was coming over?!" she screamed pointing to the living room. "Come on! You know that I-"

"Don't want to see him? Stephanie ... It's been 2 years give him credit," Roy finished and tried to reason with his little knuckle headed sister.

Stephanie's eyes widened slightly. She fell silent -longer then usual- when she thought back to the day that he left.

.: Flashback :.

"Roy? Where's Eddy, and Al?" a twelve-year-old Stephanie asked. "They promised to be here and play with me!"

Roy looked at his sister and sighed, muttering something to himself, "Stupid didn't tell her that he was leaving."

"What? Eddy's gone? Alphonse is gone too?" she asked.

Roy sighed tugging his sister close to his body, "I'm sorry that Ed didn't tell you that he was leaving yesterday, Steph."

Stephanie couldn't hold the tears back and didn't try to at this point. "But he promised me! He promised to play with me, Roy!" She grabbed at the back of his shirt, pulling herself closer.

Roy held onto his crying sister, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Stephanie."

.: End Flashback :.

A few tears fell from the corners of her eyes. "Roy just get them out, please," Stephanie plead.

Roy shook his head, "No can do, Stephie." Roy had a smirk that threatened to come into the corners of his mouth. "You have to talk to him now." He pushed his hard-headed sister back into the living room.

"ROY!" Stephanie hissed quietly.

"Look I know that you hate me-" the long dirty blond started.

"Hate you? Eddy, I could never hate you," Stephanie interrupted. "But I do hate the choices that you sometimes make without telling me," she whispered.

Edward didn't hear what she had said, "What did you say? I didn't hear you, Steph."

Stephanie sighed hard, "I hate the choices that you make without telling me, Stupid!" Tears started threatened to trail down her face, as her fists clenched harder. "You promised two years ago..." she started then stopped.

Al's face turned softer, "Ed she might be talking about when you left to look for the stone." Ed turned to his younger, larger brother confused. "She talking about the promise that you would play with her the next day and that's the day that we left," Al explained further.

Edward's eyes widened into dinner plates. "What? Are you kidding me?" he turned to Stephanie's sobbing face. "Stephanie, I'm sorry. It was too hard for me to say good bye to the person I care for most..." He embraced her, his cheeks turned to a faint pink.

Stephanie looked up into his golden eyes and smiled lightly, "Sorry Eddy, I shouldn't hold you responsible for something that you couldn't control that much." She buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back. "I've always loved you, Edward Elrick."

Ed smirked and pulled her head up to look into his eyes, "I have always loved you too," he paused. "And I've always wanted to do this since the very first day I saw you." He pulled his head closer to hers and kissed her rough, but gentle at the same time.

Stephanie sighed letting him take complete control of her mouth. 'God if this is a dream, DON'T pinch me!' she thought.

Ed laughed, almost on cue to what she was thinking. "God I really hope that this won't end up a dream when I wake up tomorrow," he said tilting his forehead to hers. "Will you be my girlfriend, Stephanie Mustang?"

She smiled and nodded, causing both of their lips to collide again. Giggling she said, "Oops."

Ed shook his head, "That was a good 'oops' if it was an oops. I don't think that it was." He smiled looking at Al. "I guess you were right Bro."

Al nodded and giggled. "Yes brother, I was right."


End file.
